


prom - mondo owada x reader

by caitswrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, fem! reader, just normal hopes peak academy, no killing game here, non despair! au, poor reader-chan :c, reader has an ex and stuff, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitswrites/pseuds/caitswrites
Summary: what if mondo asked the reader to prom? (a request from tumblr!)
Relationships: Oowada Mondo/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	prom - mondo owada x reader

**Author's Note:**

> REQUEST: hey !! i saw you were looking for some danganronpa requests and i was wondering if you could write mondo owada x fem! reader where he asks the reader to prom (or just any school dance) thank youuu !! 💖💖
> 
> -
> 
> woohoo! this ended up being almost 2k words (1.7k to be exact), and this is my first time writing in months! this was a joy to write, and i added some more plot and context to this!~
> 
> this is also my first time writing mondo, so please don’t judge!

You were never really the type to go to proms- but that didn’t mean that you would straight up turn someone down rudely if they did ask.

Now, people have tried to ask you to the prom- but you had to politely turn them down because you weren’t interested to go this year.

There was one reason for this:  
Your ex.

You had caught him cheating only a mere week ago, and going to the prom would bring you more pain. Seeing those happy couples dancing would’ve added salt to the wound to your breakup.

That’s what brought you here, sitting in class casually when something landed on the back of your head.

You turned around, seeing a scrunched up paper ball sitting behind your chair. Picking it up, you turned around to your desk and opened the note.

**_“Meet me under that one tree after school, don’t bring anyone else.”_ **

You knew exactly what tree they had meant, there is a sakura tree near the schools entrance. You usually could see cars or busses driving past, as there was a car-park on campus for people to park if they were attending here. But people don’t really go there unless it is to have a quiet place to study, but this could be for something different maybe?

You looked at the note suspiciously, as you didn’t recognize the handwriting.

As the day went on, your mind drew back to the note which was sitting in your pocket.

-

It was lunch when you were beginning to overthink, but suddenly you heard a voice being you

_“Hello Y/N!”_

You turned around, seeing your good friend Ishimaru Kiyotaka walking towards you with his lunch in hand.

“Taka! Hi!” You smiled happily as he sat next to you.

Something was off, your other friend wasn’t here. He was always here, but today where was he?

“Where’s Mondo?” You asked innocently, looking at Taka in concern.

“M-Mondo is just sick! Yep, he’s just sick. Nothing else.” You were growing suspicious, as Taka never stumble or repeat his words. As Taka was blabbering on, an idea had popped up in your head considering the note you had received earlier that day.

“Taka, I don’t wanna be rude or anything, but do you know anyone with this handwriting?” You asked, showing Taka the note.

He had taken his sweet time reading the note, even bringing it to his face to have an closer inspection.

“Me?!” Taka scoffed, “I have no idea what you’re talking about! Are you even going?”

“I am, why?”

“Why?! You have no idea who even gave this to you in the first place!”

“It got thrown at me earlier, I don’t know who threw it but someone did.”

“That doesn’t matter! You could die for all I know!”

Before you both could argue more, the bell had rung for lunch to be over. You sadly didn’t have any classes with Taka, so you were just left with your thoughts for the remainder of the school day.

-

Your curiosity was at it’s highest when the bell had rung to indicate that it was indeed 3pm and that the school was over for the day, which left you rushing outside of the school and towards the parking lot.

As you were walking away from your locker, you felt someone’s hand grip your wrist. You turn around in shock, only to see.. Taka?

“Nope, there’s no way you’re going there by yourself!”

“But the note says that I can’t bring anyone.”

“I don’t care at this point, I want you to be safe and not end up dead on the sidewalk the next day or something!” Taka had always been the one to think the worst out of everything, which was both a good and bad thing depending on the situation.

“At least follow the notes rules and wait nearby or something.”

“Fine, but I want to be able to see what was going on.”

“Alright fine, but if anything bad happens you’re coming to save my ass.”

“Fine.”

-

When you had to leave Taka and head down closer to the exit of the school, you had suddenly felt a weird vibe. It was quite hard to explain in words, but it felt like something was fishy with this whole situation.

Why was the note thrown at you in the first place when you had told people that you weren’t going? Why was Taka acting so defensive earlier? And most importantly, where in the world was Mondo?

You, Mondo and Taka were really close with each-other. Yeah, you did have other friends as well- but you had felt like Mondo and Taka were the people who understood you the most. You and Taka had known each other for years, and when Mondo was introduced to your tight-knitted group by Taka, you had welcomed him with open arms.

After knowing Mondo for 4 years, you had had secretly grown feelings for him over time. You didn’t want to say anything as you didn’t want the friendship to be ruined, and besides why would he go for someone like you where there are so many other, more attractive girls out there?

You had never told Taka about this, as you were scared Taka would tell him. You knew in your heart that Taka would never do such a thing, but you had just went with the safe way and kept your feelings to yourself.

There were lots of secrets you hadn’t told them, but one of the big ones was that you didn’t really love your ex. When you thought about it now, you had thought that he would be a band-aid fix on your feelings for Mondo. In retrospect, the relationship just made you fall in love with Mondo harder.

Mondo was always at school, no matter what event had happen he would still show up. He didn’t really care much about the education part of it (unlike Taka, which you thought was kind-of relieving), and he was genuinely there for you if you ever needed someone to talk to (Taka was like that too, but he was too busy with his studies all the time to even hang out outside of school).

Everyone would ask why you weren’t afraid of Mondo, and you would always reply with “There’s more then what meets the eye you know, you can’t just base someone on their actions. Because if you don’t at least give them a chance, you won’t be able to see the real them or to see the motivation for their actions.” And it was true, especially for Mondo.

Your thoughts were side tracked as you arrived at the tree, much to your dismay there was no one there. Deciding to wait for at least an hour, you sat against the tree and began scrolling through your phone hopelessly.

The sound of an motorbike disrupted your thoughts, you looked up to see Mondo.. on his motorbike. He gestured for you to come here, which had you running towards him.

“What are you even doing here?! Where were you all day?” You asked as he just huffed and handed you a helmet and gestures to the spot behind him on his motorcycle, which you put the helmet on and sat on the spot behind him.

As he began to drive, you leaned close to him and asked, “Where are we going?”

“Just wait will ya’, we’ll be there soon.” He replies, focusing on the road ahead of him.

After driving for about half an hour, Mondo parks the motorbike near a park and tells you to get off the bike and head to the park with him. You comply, following him as he enters the park and sits himself against a tree.

You stand in front of him, wondering what he was doing until you heard him speak, “Ya’ sitting down or what? I’ve gotta tell ya’ somethin’.”

Sitting down next to him, there was silence as you both just sat and stared at the sky.

“Mon?” You asked, looking over at him, “Why did you take us here?”

“There’s somethin’ I’ve been meaning to tell ya’ for months.” He replied, locking his eyes with his, “I-I just don’t know how it’ll go out ya’ know.”

“The only way is to ask, Mon. What’s up? You can tell me what’s bothering you.” You smiled at him, gazing into his violet orbs.

“Did you wanna go to prom with me? I heard you goin’ on about how you weren’t gonna go, but I just wanted to make it so ya can have a good time.” He admitted, “I know it’s hard to get over a breakup, I’ve been there once or twice in my life.”

“You have?” You asked surprised. You had thought that Mondo hadn’t dated anyone.

“Yea, It’s hard- trust me will ya.” He replied, “I just wanted to make a memory with ya that we’ll both remember. I never really got to cherish those with my brother.”

“Mon, that’s so sad.. and I’m happy you want to make those memories with me.” You smiled at him, leaning over and squeezing his arm, “I would love to go to prom with you.”

Mondo’s eyes lightened up as your smile widened, “Why did you think it was hard to do in the first place?”

He looked away from you and stared at the grass, “Because there’s somethin’ I’ve been meaning to tell ya for years.”

“Go ahead Mon, we have tons of time.”

“I-I like ya, but not in the friend way. I have for years, Y/N.” He turned to you again, “I still remember the first day we met.”

“In the cafe-”

“-Yea, I remember thinking that you were the sexiest person I’ve ever seen.” As he said that, you felt a blush creep up on your cheeks, “After knowing you for so long, it made me realise that you’ve made my life better then it was. You make me a better person, and I love ya’ because of that.”

“I-I love you too Mon- you’ve made my life much more entertaining. Also.. you give the best hugs.” He laughed at that, “But.. I would date people to get my mind off you. To be honest with you, it made me fall in love harder with you.”

He smiled as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder and pulling you close to him, “Y/N.. I love ya so much, and it feels so good knowing that you feel the same way.”

You hummed, leaning close to him as the arm around his shoulders snuck down to your waist- “It’s true Mon, I love you- more then words could explain.”

“Same here, doll.”


End file.
